Night Player (New)
by GhostHunterJIO
Summary: Time travel AU! After Serin lost to Too, and Kagami stated that they wouldn't be able to work together anymore. Kuroko wished more than anything to have a second chance at his life. And of course Kami-sama heard. Fem! Kuroko. T rating for now. Vote for a pairing. the new version!


Chapter one-Edited

Love is powerful, it's frightening how much so, for a single sacrificial thought drew in the Kami's power. Time itself ceased to flow, traveling backwards, at its command. Fate needed to change in order to compensate for a lost future. Yes, love is powerful, that doesn't mean the outcome is always favorable.

So rest child, close your eyes and dream of what you want...but be careful what you wish for, there's always a heavy price to pay

Tetsuya wished, with all his will, that the people he loved so much could just be happy. He wanted to see their smiles reach their eyes, to bask in their glowing determination, and the bright glimmer of love. He wants them to grow as people, to look back on their life and be proud of what they've achieved. His heart shattered with each person who walked away, as they gave them themselves to the darkness. He watched as the life drained from their eyes, one by one, as they gave up, lost hope, and forgot…..

It was him who bore witness to their change, the budding form of monsters, with each win and no challenge they lost something. Nor did he realize he had too.

Now he was helping to put them back together, the effects were showing in Midorima and Kise already. The two had interacting and working together with their teams. They were relying on others, on their teams, on their friends. Genuine smile stretched their faces, as they relearn to enjoy something they had fallen out of love with. It was going so well too until he lost.

He and Kagami lost to Aomine, his ex-light. His lost best friend. The first to turn, the one that triggered the others to change, so they could keep up. Tetsuya didn't have the strength to grow with them, so they rejected him, forgotten him. Tetsuya needed to win against them all to prove there was always more to experience, more to learn, more room to grow!

He lost….

Tetsuya failed…

The phantom only wanted them to be happy. Why couldn't they just-!? And now Kagami had left! He was alone again...why was it always this way...why do all his loved one suffer? He wanted to cry; he wanted to help them; he wished...he wished...he wished he could go back...he wished he could have helped them then, like he had endeavored to do now.

Curled up in bed, eyes red from unshed tears, staring at his wall, exhaustion seeping into his body, pulling him into the nightmares of sleep. His last thoughts were of his wish of other happiness.

'I just wish they could smile and enjoy life, if that means I'll never find my happiness then that's okay. If that means I have to change to help them, so be it.'

Tetsuya dreamed of memories that night, of everything he experiences in his life. He dreamed of strange things, he couldn't tell what they were about, but they made him feel giddy and warm. He dreamed of a future he couldn't quite grasp.

He remembered how his parents argued, they weren't violent, they were very passive people. They would whisper shout in another room, unaware of his eavesdropping. He learned a lot from those arguments. Tetsuya was a byproduct of a one-night stand from a blind date with no intentions of meeting up again. An unplanned child neither of his parents wanted. His father didn't like them, they were slow to learn, and needed to be on constant watch so they didn't cause trouble. His mother had numbed herself to the idea of not having children. Her family had a history of miscarriages, still born, birth defects, diseases, and general health issues. She didn't want to deal with those kinds of problems, not after watching her sister die from them, she didn't last a year, her mother had been devastated, and took her life a year later.

By the time Tetsuya was born, his mother didn't want kids. She had wanted to abort him, her father had, instead, forced the two to marry, his father's mother forced them to keep Tetsuya. She would come around a few times a year to check up on the reluctant family. His grandma traveled the world, studying, and researching the worlds secrets. Her husband had died of heart failure a few years before Tetsuya was born. His mother's father died in his sleep when Tetsuya was seven, his first introduction to death.

For a long time, depression made a home in his family. His mother grew angry with Tetsuya for anything he did, his father was hardly around, though Tetsuya caught him once with another woman while mother was out. Tetsuya said nothing. His father was none the wiser. For his own preservation he cultivated a skill, passed down from his mother's side. Low presence. He didn't need it for long though, by the time he turned ten, both his parents started to work overseas. His grandmother had taken occasional residency in his home.

He welcomed the intrusion.

Tetsuya recalls trying to make friends at one point, desperate for company and companionship. He needed someone to remember him, someone who could stand by him, in reality he just needed a distraction. For a long time people would forget him, anytime he wasn't in sight.

They never bothered to look….

Memories of friendship are bitter sweet for him, it seems he always lets them down. Ogiwara-kun had been so angry at him, absolutely furious with the GOM for playing with Ogiwara-kun's team instead of playing basketball. All for their own amusement. The realization that something wrong had set in then. Remorse, guilt, doubt, self hatred, longing, heartbreak…

Aomine had grown without him, had no longer needed him. He said he couldn't remember how to catch Tetsuya's passes. All Tetsuya could do was pass! It was his specialty, his body could hardly handle anything else. Midorima grew colder, drawing into himself further than Tetsuya could hope to reach. They didn't get along very well, not that they didn't like each other, they just couldn't agree on very much. Murisakibara, the giant child, was a sloth, he didn't love basketball; he was just good at it, or so he said. Tetsuya believed otherwise. Kise, desperate to keep up with his idol, aomine, grew stronger.

For a short while he had fostered a companionship with Akashi, they were quiet times, allowing one another to relax without judgment or expectation. They didn't talk much, instead providing an escape for a while. It didn't last long though, Akashi had to catch up to the other too. Tetsuya knows this Akashi is different in another way, he just doesn't know what it is. The red-headed boy with deadly red and gold eyes had pushed him as far away as possible, he didn't need friends; he didn't need weak people. Tetsuya was no longer useful.

He couldn't catch up…..

Tetsuya dreams of a voice, it asks about his past, what he wants his future to look like, what he would change if given a chance?

He doesn't remember his answers...they don't expect him too.

He sees himself in thousands of mirror, but they're not reflection. They are possibilities, choices, changes. Different hims, and hers, and theirs, they all stare at him, judge him. He doesn't know what to do now. He tilts his head, they all respond in kind. They mimic his every move. Creepy. He touches one, expecting to feel the cool glass under his callous hand, it shatters. He jerks away, bumping into another. It turns into mist. He tries to run in any which way, only to collide with the mirrors. One explodes, another melts, one screams, there's crying, a mirror crumbles, he sees another him get torn apart, it too much on his fragile mind.

When it finally stops, he thinks he's died. The silence is anything but peaceful. It's unnerving, his ears ring loud in the painfully quiet air, he has to cover his ears, but it's all in his head. Silent tears fall down his cheeks, he curled himself into as small a ball as possible. Eyes wide in search for anything other that the darkness, there's nothing to see. He feels his heartbeat, frantically pounding away in an effort to escape his chest.

He doesn't call for help. He doesn't scream. Tetsuya learned early on not to make a fuss about anything. He wants to wake up, but he can't, he's never been able to. The whispers trickle in, teasing little sound waves, looking to cause harm.

_He's useless_

_He's weak_

_Tetsuya's pathetic_

_He's just a ghost_

_No one cares about him_

_He can't even help his friends_

_Tetsu, you've been left behind_

_Give up_

NO! I Won't! I can still Help! I just want to help. I wish I could help...i wish they were happy.

_Maybe this time you can child, beware the consequences should you fail…._

Reality cracks, everything hurts, it feels like he's being crushed.

Tetsuya wakes with a wailing scream, unaware of what lies in wait for her.

The world is cruel, Fate is a bitch, _**You'll learn soon~...**_


End file.
